


【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .02.

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .02.

跟小貓同住已經一個禮拜了。  
我去上班的時候小貓好像都待在家中，有時候在廣告傳單的背面畫圖，有時候會和來到我家門口的貓聊天。真是不可思議，這是在我下班的時候目擊的。  
差不多十點多，搭的電車班次稍微晚了，接近我家的時候能夠聽見細碎的聲音。像是有人在對話，但都只有一個人的聲音。是小貓。  
我還以為他在自言自語的時候，走到門口才發現，他正坐在階梯上撫摸著一隻白貓，一邊說話，語氣聽上去很愉快。  
「小貓。」我朝他打招呼。  
小貓看見我回來了，很開心的放下貓奔過來緊緊的抱住我。這也是我的新發現，每次我回來的時候他都會這樣，明明彼此才第一次見面，卻像是已經認識很久的熟人。  
「你在跟貓說話？」我牽起小貓的手。  
他露出燦爛的笑容回答：「玉三郎說最近的天氣都會是大晴天唷！還有牠最喜歡的三木家院子裡的枇杷就要熟成了。」  
枇杷？三木家？  
我在腦海裡開始搜索起來，好像是電車站出口過一條街的地方，是有一戶人家門牌上寫著三木，而且那戶人家的院子是有一顆很大的樹，但我不清楚那是不是枇杷。

「總之我們進去吧，今天買了蛋糕哦。」我提起袋子現給小貓看。他那雙蜜色的眼睛跟著亮起來。  
恢復上班後，公司裡的同事都很擔心我，每個人過來很直接地或是隱晦的詢問我的狀況。  
歸結起來，我很常聽見的就是：你的氣色看起來比預想中的還不錯。  
這句話是褒還是貶，我也搞不清楚。也許家裡剛有親人過世就該悶悶不樂的，我也是這麼認為的。更何況那還是感情很好的親弟弟。想到這裡我忍不住用力的咬緊牙關。  
但或許是因為小貓，我振作起了精神。

「玉三郎，掰掰。」他在跟貓道別。我順著小貓的視線看向那隻白貓，牠翹著高高的屁股，尾巴也挺得直直的，大搖大擺地離開了。  
「真是隻囂張的貓。」我笑了出來。而且那個名字是怎麼回事？小貓的命名品味也太古典了吧？！  
我催促著小貓進來吃蛋糕時，注意到我家對門的一個婆婆，正用可疑的眼神打量著我這邊。果然是因為小貓身上只有穿著我的T恤，看上去太不妙了嗎？！

「小貓，我們明天出門走走吧。」  
我提議。  
蛋糕從紙盒中拿出來，因為考量到小貓說他很喜歡三角形，所以我選了切片蛋糕。有草莓口味的、巧克力口味跟起司口味。我吃一片，小貓吃兩片。  
我已經偷偷把「養胖小貓」當作是我的生活目標之一。人生就是該有多一點目標，生活起來才有衝勁對吧。

小貓吃得嘴角都是奶油，我伸手抹下然後吃掉。小貓不怎麼在意的說了聲謝謝繼續進食。  
是不是沒有聽見呢？我又說了一遍。小貓這才停下叉子，用力點頭：「好啊，要去哪裡呢？」  
「這幾天忙忽略了這件事，首先該幫你買個衣服，所以我們明天就去百貨公司一趟吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「今天午餐跟晚餐都是吃飯糰？」換了一個話題，我扯鬆領帶。  
「對啊，三角飯糰超喜歡！」他充滿稚氣的笑容，真是讓人看不膩。  
很喜歡三角飯糰的小貓，即使每天三餐都吃飯糰也沒關係。就是到這種程度的熱愛，我都有點要嫉妒起來。

「這樣的話，下次我的午餐便當，你幫我捏個飯糰吧。」我可是自認想到了個好主意。  
小貓更加開心了，他雪白的臉頰都染上了興奮的緋紅色：「好啊！那叔叔想要吃什麼餡料的呢？」  
結果被感染了這般興奮的情緒，兩個人像是要去遠足的小孩似的，討論了足足一個小時。  
跟小貓相處好像再簡單再普通不過的小事，都會變得很新鮮很吸引人。  
還是說，這些對小貓來說真的都是第一次。  
這讓我對小貓的過去更加好奇了，但是不去過問是我給自己下的限制，因為要是問了，總覺得小貓就會從我的身邊消失。

隔天天氣真的好得沒話說，我一早起來，小貓還在身邊窩著。他蜷曲著身體面向我，皺著眉頭。睡得不安穩嗎？  
摸摸他的額頭，拇指在皺眉的中心點按壓想幫他順一下。慢慢的，他的眉頭舒開了，緊繃的身體也放鬆下來。  
想著讓小貓多睡一會兒，我決定去洗衣服還有整理房間。

將一件件髒衣服從床上、地板跟沙發上撿起來塞進懷中，洗衣間在一樓我必須得到下面去，但一打開寢室往樓梯方向那有一間房。  
以前是用來給弟弟偶爾會來過夜時睡的房間。站在房門口，我還沒有勇氣去打開它。裡面住著可怕的名為「罪惡感」的猛獸，要是開了門，一定很快就會被吞噬殆盡，連一根骨頭都不留。我有這樣的預感，怕得站在原地無法動彈。  
突然我的腰部有東西撞上來，把陷於門內恐懼中的我給拉回現實。  
「叔叔早安～」小貓懶洋洋地朝我笑笑，然後順手又抱住我。  
身高到我的胸口的小貓，是一隻愛撒嬌的貓，他很喜歡人與人肢體之間的接觸，好像那樣會讓他很安心。

「叔叔怎麼了？」小貓擔憂的打量著我。我的臉色一定很難看。  
「沒有，只是想要去洗衣服，累積了要一個禮拜沒洗。」隨便塘塞過去，小貓卻沒打算無視，他跑掉了一下下，然後再回來的時候往我手心裡塞了一個東西。  
我攤開手看，那是他爺爺給他的最重要的三角定規。  
「借給叔叔，心情難過的時候可以拿著它，有三角形的力量很快就會沒事的哦。」他說。衣服我來洗。

因為小貓不會使用我家洗衣機，還花了點功夫教他。  
然後兩個人就這麼蹲在那邊看著洗衣機轉動足足十分鐘，忘了說明，我家的是滾筒洗衣機。  
「早餐吃飯糰吧。」小貓這麼決定。  
他好像總能看出我的困境，然後適時伸出了手，彷彿在跟我說：沒事了還有我。

小貓的三角飯糰捏的是形狀又正味道又好。  
看著他那雙手握著飯糰反覆塑捏著，速度很快就捏好了。  
我突然覺得他手上的味道一定很好吃。  
「叔叔請。」他把飯糰擺在盤子上遞給我。  
我的視線卻定格在他身上，小貓沒有注意到我，而是在看著旁邊的餡料，似乎在思考下一個要包什麼口味的，然後下意識的伸出舌頭去舔掌心的米粒。  
兩片薄唇中間伸出的小小粉嫩的舌頭，靈活得舔掉米粒——

「叔叔不吃嗎？」小貓的聲音讓我又驚醒了，我看著他。  
他的視線充滿了單純的疑問。  
「小貓，手可以借我一下嗎？」  
「？好啊。」  
乖巧的把手伸過來，我握住他，然後把鼻子貼在掌心上發出聲音的用力嗅聞。  
果然很想咬一口。我試著舔了一下，小貓嚇得想縮回來，但是礙於我抓著他無法動彈。「叔叔？」

把小貓撿回來真是太好了。

 

■etc.■


End file.
